


Still a flicker of hope (that you gave to me)

by grillantho



Series: Blue exorcist one shots [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: This was it. This would be the day that Rin confessed to his long-time crush.They were graduating high school that day, what better time?Rin had been hopelessly in love with Suguro Ryuuji for three years now and he had to tell him.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Blue exorcist one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793944
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Still a flicker of hope (that you gave to me)

This was it. This would be the day that Rin confessed to his long-time crush.

They were graduating high school that day, what better time? 

Rin had been hopelessly in love with Suguro Ryuuji for three years now and he had to tell him. If Suguro has the same feelings for him? Great, they can work things out and figure out how to have a healthy relationship when Suguro goes to Kyoto. If he turns him down... Well at the very worst they’ll get paired up in a mission one day…. but he can cross that bridge when he comes to it. 

It was at the after-party that he asked Ryuuji to join him outside for a moment. The two sat out in the moonlight, breath visible due to it being late March. They both sat in silence until Ryuuji decided to break the ice.

“So Okumura, what’s up? Everything okay?” Rin nodded and took a deep breath.

“Suguro... Ever since we met I’ve thought you were extremely cool. And since I never had any friends growing up, I had no idea why my chest felt funny whenever I spoke with you. I just wanted you to know that I-” Rin was cut off by Ryuuji’s hand being placed over his mouth.  
“Oku-Rin. As Aria’s, we’re taught that every single word that comes out of our mouths affects the listener.” Ryuuji paused “So please.” Ryuuji pleaded, looking Rin dead in the eyes. “Don’t say what you are about to.” He paused again for a moment before continuing.

“Because I… I don’t want to accidentally hear my fatal verse. I can’t let myself become distracted.” And with that Ryuuji got up and went back inside, leaving Rin to stand there shell shocked. 

Out of everything, that was not the reaction he was expecting… he didn’t plan on _that_.

Rin should’ve seen this coming though, he remembers the times that Ryuuji would triple or sometimes quadruple his training regime in the days after he got a love confession that he was tempted with for even a second. He’s never made time for romance and Rin shouldn’t have expected him to. 

Is he going to give up? No. 

He’ll wait. There must be someday when all is said and done that Ryuuji will have time for him and can unpack the box of emotions he so carefully sealed. 

Right?

(It took two hours for Rin to be composed enough to join the others at the party. When asked where he went he just laughed them off and came up with a bullshit excuse of falling asleep. Only one person noticed that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes that night.)

(Ryuuji felt like the scum of the earth but he knew his decision was the right one. No matter how much it felt like his heart was being poked with a red hot iron)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
